El Futuro
by Chrome Rokudo
Summary: Qué sucederá en el futuro de nuestras lindas parejas? Las posibilidades son infinitas y una de ellas está relatada en este fic Pasen y lean please :3 T por lemon
1. Parejas

**Capítulo 1: Parejas.**

La chica morena y el chico castaño claro acababan de entrar a la sala donde todos estaban esperándolos, (habían estado caminado y besándose por Londres). Eran siete las personas que estaban en esa sala, habían tres parejas, una chica con el cabello color rosa oscuro con un chico de cabello castaño oscuro (el cual estaba siendo golpeado por la chica por haberse desubicado), una chica castaña claro con un chico con el cabello color pelirosa claro (ella le estaba escribiendo algo en una de esas pizarras que luego de escribir se corre un botón y se borra a medida que el botón pasa por la pizarra), y por último la pareja de un chico castaño claro (muy parecido a la chica de la pareja anterior) y una chica con el cabello color rosa oscuro (la cual no paraba de acosarlo). También había un chico de cabello color verde.

-Al fin llegaron Kei, Hikari.- Dijo el chico peliverde a la pareja que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Sí Ryuu.- Le contesta el chico castaño claro, pues la chica morena se había puesto totalmente roja y no podía formular una sola palabra.

-Ahhh Hikariii!- Exclama la chica pelirosa oscuro.- Keiii!- Dice con los ojos centelleantes y una venita en la cabeza.- ¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste a mi Hikari para que se ponga así de roja!- Pregunta al tiempo que corre hacia la chica morena para abrazarla sobre protectoramente.

-Nada raro Akira, ¿no es así Hikari?- Le contesta Kei con una sonrisa, y luego mira a Hikari que se había puesto todavía más roja.

-¿Es eso cierto Hikari?- Le pregunta Akira, pues no se confiaba de lo que le decía Kei.

Hikari asiente con la cabeza y dice- s-sí.

-Creo que ya es suficiente Akira.- Dice el novio de ésta, el chico castaño oscuro.

-Pero Tadashi...- Lo mira, él le dice que no con la cabeza.- Está bien, no estoy satisfecha pero al menos estoy más tranquila.

-Así que... ¿Por qué querías que nos juntáramos en ésta sala y te esperáramos? En el salón ya deben haber notado tu falta.- Le dijo Ryuu.

-Quiero que me acompañen en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, después de todo son mis amigos.-Le respondió Kei.

La chica de pelo castaño claro le escribe en la pizarra que no la mayoría de ellos no están presentables para una fiesta de esa alcurnia (su novio se había venido de traje).

-No se preocupen por eso Megumi.- Le contesta Kei.

Megumi escribe un signo de pregunta en la pizarra.

-Previne que iban a venir, y pedí que tuvieran preparados un vestido o traje correspondiente para cada uno.-Dijo Kei.

Una oleada de asombro recorrió a todos los presentes en aquella sala.

Las mujeres deben ir por la puerta que está a mi derecha, y allí serán atendidas por varias doncellas y les dirán cual es su vestido. Y los hombres deben ir por la puerta que está a mi izquierda, allí los atenderán varios mucamos y les indicarán cual es su traje.- Dijo Kei.


	2. La Vestimenta

**Y aquí el 2do capi de mi fic, para _Artemisa275, espero que te guste :D_**

**Capítulo 2: La vestimenta.**

Hikari, Akira, Megumi y Sakura (la chica del cabello rosa claro), ya estaban en su habitación correspondiente. Cada una de ellas tenía una doncella, la de Hikari se llamaba Alice, la de Akira Sharon, la de Megumi Shely, y la de Sakura Echo. Entre Echo y Shely abrieron una gran puerta detrás de la cual había una habitación, y esa habitación era un armario. Al entrar las chicas la única sorprendida fue Hikari, las demás ya estaban acostumbradas a ese tamaño de armario. Luego cada una de las criadas correspondientes fue a buscar el vestido que deberían llevar cada una.

-Hanazono-sama.- Dijo Alice.- Éste es su vestido.

-Increíble.- Se sorprendió Hikari.- ¡Es la copia exacta del vestido con el que fui a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yahiro-kun!

-Toudou-sama.- Dijo Sharon.- Éste es el suyo.

-¡El mío es la réplica del que utilicé en la fiesta de la entrevista matrimonial!- Exclamó Akira.

-Lo mismo que el mío.-Dijo Sakura, pues su doncella ya le había mostrado cual sería el suyo.

-Megamoto-sama.-Dijo Shely.- Espero le guste el suyo, lo mandaron a hacer desde cero, pues no tenían ninguna referencia. El vestido era de color besh claro, con volados, pollera amplia, hasta los pies, y las mangas eran cortas y abultadas.

Megumi escribió en su pizarra que le encantaba.

Todas estaban contentas con sus vestidos, a los veinte minutos ya estaban completamente arregladas y listas para encontrarse con los chicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entre tanto los hombres ya se habían vestido y las estaban esperando. El traje de Kei era de color negro, el de Ryuu verde pálido, el de Tadashi marrón claro, el de Jun (el gemelo de Megumi) besh claro, y el de Yahiro rosa pálido.

Al salir las muchachas Cada cual se reunió con su pareja de baile, excepto el pobre Ryuu que se reunió cerca de Jun y Sakura, (quien no le sacaba la vista de encima a su novio). Hikari fue al encuentro de Kei, Akira al de Tadashi, y Megumi fue con Yahiro. Todos los hombres quedaron alucinados con la belleza de las chicas. Las chicas recibieron los halagos merecidos.


	3. El Salón de Baile

Bueno aquí otro cap ^^

sakurahanurom: Espero te esté gustando ^^

Artemisa275: Otro capi para ti :D Me alegro que te guste, y los vestidos los diseño yo :3

Bueno, las dejo leer ^^

**Capítulo 3: El salón de baile.**

Todos partieron para el salón de baile, al llegar y luego de estar aproximadamente una hora Hikari ya se había hartado de los constantes coqueteos y elogios de los jóvenes y usualmente algún viejo (Kei estaba ocupado en ese momento, si hubiera estado allí los habría espantado a todos con sólo mirarlos), Hikari tuvo que recorrer a uno de sus recursos, fue a buscar a Ryuu. Al llegar a la altura de éste se pusieron a conversar de todo tipo de cosas, animales , deportes, música, etc. Hubo un momento de silencio, después del cual Hikari preguntó:

-¿Es mi imaginación, o todos están aprovechando la ocasión para estar solos?

-A mí también me ha dado esa impresión.- Contestó Ryuu.- Al menos todos se divierten.

En ese momento pasa Jun corriendo con Sakura pisándole los talones.

-Todos excepto Jun. Jaja.- Dijo Hikari.

-Es cierto, jaja.-Responde Ryuu.

Luego de unos momentos Hikari comenta: -No me termino de adecuar a éste tipo de fiesta,me siento incómoda, como sino perteneciera aquí.

-Entiendo como te sientes Hikari. ¿Quieres que vayamos afuera a tomar el aire?

-Sí, te agradecería si me acompañases, no me gustaría estar sola.

-No hay problema.- Contesta Ryuu.

Se dirigen hacia uno de los balcones, siguen conversando de cualquier tema. En un determinado momento la música empieza a sonar y cada pareja sale a bailar un vals, Ryuu le pide un baile a Hikari, ésta le dice que sí. Al terminar esa pieza Kei sale al encuentro de ellos dos y le pide a Ryuu si se la puede prestar (Hikari en ese momento se pone toda roja), y Ryuu se aparta para dejar paso a Kei.

-Lamento haberte dejado la noche entera sola.- Dijo Kei mientras bailaban.

-Sé que estabas ocupado no te preocupes.- Le dice Hikari, ya sin el sonrojo.

-Para compensarte tengo una sorpresa que te espera más tarde.-Le dijo Kei en un tono misterioso. Cuando Hikari iba a preguntarle a que se refería sonó un altavoz que anunciaba que la fiesta se había terminado que los invitados hicieran el favor de retirarse.

Hikari se reunió con los demás pues Kei había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Luego conversando con los demás se decidieron a volver al hotel donde se estaban quedando. Cuando se dirigían a la puerta salieron a su encuentro Kei con las doncellas y los mucamos que los habían atendido.

Chicas las doncellas las acompañarán a sus respectivas habitaciones, lo mismo para ustedes chicos, se quedarán aquí hasta que volvamos a Japón.- Dijo Kei, tras lo cual todos se quedaron pasmados pero obedecieron. Y así partieron las chicas hacia su cuarto, cada una con su doncella correspondiente, y los chicos hicieron lo mismo que las chicas puesto que los cuartos quedaban el uno enfrente al otro.

Hikari todavía no ha podido averiguar cual era la sorpresa que Kei tenía para ella, pero no se lo cuestionaba demasiado pues estaba muy cansada para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.


	4. Los Dormitorios y las Compañías

**Estos caps hasta el cap 9 los tengo escritos desde hace 2 años aprox. Esa es la causa de la diferencia entre ésta historia y las otras mías, por ejemplo que los caps sean cortos :p  
Solo quería decir eso, sigan con la historia ^^**

**Capítulo 4: Los dormitorios y las compañías.**

Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban todas en hileras, y las de los chicos también estaban en hileras, curiosamente la habitación de cada chica quedaba enfrente a la habitación de su novio, quedaban así: la de Hikari frente a la de Kei, la de Akira con la de Tadashi, la de Sakura con la de Jun, la de Megumi enfrente de la de Yahiro, a excepción de Ryuu que su puerta quedaba enfrente de una habitación de huéspedes vacía (todos se estaban quedando en esas habitaciones, en lagran mansión del abuelo de Kei).

Cada una de las habitaciones había sido decorada (siguiendo las instrucciones de Kei) de acuerdo a los gustos de cada uno. La habitación de Hikari estaba decorada con colores claros, la de Akira tenía muchos arreglos florales, la de Megumi tenía un papel tapiz con notas musicales, la de Sakura tenía motivos de príncipes, así estaban decoradas las habitaciones de las chicas. Ahora vamos a las decoraciones de las habitaciones de los chicos: la de Kei estaba decorada con colores opacos, la de Tadashi tenía arreglos de comida,la de Ryuu tenía papel tapiz de animales, el de Jun al igual que el de Megumi tenía notas musicales, y el de Yahiro tenía motivos de deportes.

Al entrar en su habitación Hikari lanzó una exclamación:-¡Esta habitación es el doble de la mía!

Hanazono-sama.- Dijo Alice.- Venga por aquí para entregarle su muda para cambiarse para dormir.

-Sí, ya voy.-Le contestó Hikari. Era un camisón de escote en V muy revelador, de color lila, era simple y con botones. Luego de estar cambiada (pensó que ese camisón era demasiado escotado, y se alegró de que no la viera nadie), luego le dio las gracias a Alice y se fue a acostar, pero al momento de meterse en su cama llamaron a la puerta. Fue a atender (sin darse cuenta no se había puesto la bata que le había dejado su doncella) y se sorprendió al descubrir quien estaba en la puerta...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kei se había terminado de cambiar, su pijama era de color azul. Luego de esperar un rato se había asomado al pasillo, y al no ver a nadie se aventuró a golpear la puerta de alguien...

Respuesta a los Reviews...

Rosalie BittersweetCullen: Aquí está ^^ Tranquila que yo sí o sí termino mis fics ^^

akaiandaoi: Ya ya, tranqui, apaga tu curiosidad xD

Sakura1023: Pues las sorpresas e intrigas siguen querida è_e xD

Artemisa275: Aquí el cap 4 :D Gracias ^^ La mayor parte son ideas mías :p

Bye bye, hasta el próximo cap (^.^)/


	5. Amor y Proposiciones

**Capítulo 5: Amor y proposiciones.**

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Kei, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas noches señorita número dos. Bonito camisón- Dice Kei (mientras está diciendo esto piensa que tal ves dentro de poco tiempo pasara a ser señora número dos).- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Primero, buenas noches Takishima.- le contesta Hikari con una venita en la cabeza, muy enojada y muy avergonzada, pues se había acabado de dar cuenta de que no se había puesto la bata.-Segundo, no me llames señorita número dos. Tercero, dime porqué debería dejarte entrar en mi habitación a éstas horas de la noche.

-Está bien Hikari, sólo intentaba halagarte sobre tu camisón y lo bien que te queda, además debo hablar algo muy importante contigo que no puede esperar a mañana.- Le contestó él.

-Está bien pero espero que sea realmente importante.- Ella se corrió a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- Espera que me pondré la bata.- Al ir a recoger la bata Kei la tomó de la mano impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo.

-No te dejaré hacerlo.- Su voz era seria y su mirada parecía traspasar a Hikari.

-¿Qué pretendes Takishima?- Éste era el apellido de Kei. La reacción de Hikari fue de sorpresa.

-Lo único que no quiero es que te pongas esa bata.- Le dijo con tono serio.- Tengo una seria propuesta que hacerte Hikari. Me has gustado desde que éramos unos niños,y con el tiempo ese amor inestable que yo creía amistad se ha ido convirtiendo en algo más maduro y duradero. Me he dado cuenta de que hay personas que intentan alejarte de mí y eso es algo que no voy a permitir, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, eso me ha llevado a tomar ésta decisión. Dime, ¿qué piensas?

-No se que decirte pues no he entendido a qué te referías.- Le contestó Hikari.

Kei con una gotita en la cabeza le dijo...- Sabía que dirías eso.- Luego poniéndose de rodillas la miró a los ojos y le dijo...- Hikari te estoy proponiendo que te cases conmigo.

-¿Q-qué est-estás dici-dicien-do?

-Hikari realmente lo único que deseo es estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué me respondes?- Preguntó Kei.

-Sabes, luego de ésta tarde que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta que yo también quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. Pero el matrimonio es un paso muy importante, ¿estás seguro de querer eso? Luego no habrá marcha atrás.- Le contestó Hikari.

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero casarme contigo para así poder evitar que alguien te separe de mi lado, y poder besarte y hacerte mía bajo la jurisdicción de la ley.

-Siendo así temo que no puedo negarme. Eso quiere decir que acepto casarme contigo. Te amo Kei, y de ahora en adelante nada me separará de ti.- Le dijo con amor en los ojos Hikari.

-Gracias. Yo también te amo, y prometo que iniciaré los trámites para la boda cuanto antes. No sabes cuanto deseo que ya me pertenezcas.- Le respondió Kei el también tenía amor en la mirada, pero... Había algo más en esa mirada, algo parecido ala pasión, aunque Hikari parecía no haberlo notado.

-No apresuremos las cosas, hay un refrán que dice "mientras más corras en la vida, más tropezarás".- Dijo Hikari.- Bueno si eso es todo lo que tenías para decirme creo que es hora de que vayas volviendo a tu habitación.- Por primera vez ella notó que su mirada tenía algo raro.

-En eso te equivocas Hikari todavía me queda algo que hacer contigo.- Dijo Kei con una mirada extraña.

-¿Hacer?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Sí. Poco a poco él se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.- Quisiera continuar los besos que nos dábamos esta tarde mientras paseábamos por Londres .

-¿De qué ha- En ese momento fue interrumpida por la boca de Kei que se abalanzó sobre la suya impidiéndole hablar. Le estaba imponiendo un beso, pero poco a poco Hikari fue dejándose arrastrar a un mar de sensaciones, ya no era consiente de casi nada. Lo único que sabía era que Kei le acariciaba la cara con ambas manos un momento y al siguiente una de ellas estaba descendiendo y por arriba del camisón le estaba acariciando uno de sus pechos. Hikari se puso rígida de pronto y se apartó de él mientras que Kei tenía en su cara un gesto de pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó Hikari?- Preguntó él.

-¿Qué estabas planeando hacer Kei?- Contestó ella (en esa clase de situación ella no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba llamando por el nombre, sólo hacía lo que su corazón decía).

-Ya te lo expliqué quiero que seas mía, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor Hikari.- Le dijo Kei.

-Yo creo que es un poco precipitado pensar en eso.- Dijo Hikari toda roja.

-Yo no, Hikari, yo quiero hacerlo contigo, ¿acaso tú no conmigo?- le preguntó Kei.

-No es que no quiera es sólo que no sé si estoy preparada, después de todo va a se mi primera vez, y no sé si te va a gustar o no.- Contestó Hikari.

-Si hay algo imposible en este mundo es el que algo tuyo no me guste.- Refutó Kei.

-Pero pero...- Hikari se dio cuenta de que no tenía más argumentos, y al final dijo: -Está bien pero sólo si me prometes ir despacio y ser paciente conmigo.

-Lo prometo. ¿Ahora tengo permiso de hacerle el amor a mí futura esposa?- Preguntó Kei.

-S-sí. Dijo Hikari algo avergonzada.

Y así se retomaron de nuevo las caricias. Kei empezó a besar de nuevo a Hikari, luego empezó por algo sencillo, una mano reposaba en la nuca de Hikari como queriendo evitar que escapase, aunque eso era ridículo pues Hikari no se movería de allí por nada del mundo, ella deseaba continuar con esto. La otra mano de Kei se posó sobre la cintura de ésta y la empujó contra su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Hikari se estremeciera, al sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo contra el miembro erecto de Kei. Hikari se sorprendió y abrió los ojos (Kei había estado besándola todo este tiempo por eso tenía los ojos cerrados) al mirar los ojos de Kei éste la tranquilizó con la mirada, y Hikari siguió dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. La mano que Kei tenía apretada en la cintura de Hikari la apretó todavía más contra su erección, al ver que ésta ya no se sorprendía movió la mano que tenía en la nuca de Hikari y la bajó hasta los pechos de ésta, y empezó a acariciar uno de ellos y notó que Hikari volvía a estremecerse de placer, también notó como a este pecho se le había empezado a henchía de placer (a ésta ya le dolían los pezones de tanto placer).

Hikari tenía ganas de empezar a tocarlo así que le sacó la chaqueta del pijama y se frustró al ver que tenía una de esas musculosas para dormir que utilizan los hombres, ella dejó de besarlo por unos momentos y le sacó la musculosa para volver a empezar con renovada pasión a besarse. Luego pasó sus dedos temblorosos por el cuerpo con músculos bien formados de Kei (en este momento ella pensaba que ni el uniforme de la escuela ni el esmoquin le hacían justicia).

Entre tanto mientras Hikari acariciaba el pecho de Kei éste lanzaba de vez en cuando algún gemido de placer. Empezó a desnudarla, hasta que ella quedó usando un sostén deportivo y braguitas. Lo excitaba mucho verla de esa manera.

Hikari se había asustado un poco por la rapidez con la que iban las cosas, pero ya se había tranquilizado. Ahora era ella la que pretendía sacarle el pantalón del pijama a él. Luego de hacerlo discreta y tímidamente metió los dedos por adentro del calzoncillo de Kei (éste había dejado de besarla y se mantenía expectante, sus ojos llameaban de deseo pero no dijo nada). Empezó a tocar su miembro viril erecto por completo, y notó como Kei se estremecía bajo las delicadas e inexpertas manos de ella. Luego tomó la decisión de sacarle el calzoncillo a Kei. Con la ayuda de éste consiguió dejarlo desnudo. Al ver eso Hikari se excitó todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Kei pensó en empezar a hacer lo mismo. Menos de un minuto después de que ella lo dejara desnudo el comenzó lentamente a sacarle el sostén, con mucho cuidado lo fue subiendo y se lo sacó por la cabeza. Se detuvo por unos momentos para acariciar con total libertad los pechos de Hikari. Luego al sostén le siguió la braguita. Con lentitud fue agachándose, cuanto más se agachaba más bajaba la braguita, hasta que se la sacó por los pies. La dejo sin una prenda de ropa.

-Ahora llega el momento de lo más importante.- Dijo Kei.

-Sí.- Le contestó ella.

Poco a poco Kei se fue acercando a la cama arrastrándola con él. Al principio se sentó y la sentó a ella a su lado (mientras todo esto pasaba ellos seguían besándose). Después poco a poco fue recostando a Hikari (ésta se dejaba guiar por él), hasta dejarla totalmente en horizontal en la cama. Luego se puso arriba de ella. Dejó de besarla en la boca para hacerlo en el cuello, y así fue dejando el rastro de sus besos en todo el cuerpo de Hikari, en el cuello, alrededor de los senos, en el valle de éstos, en su cintura. Una de sus manos estaba acariciando las piernas de ella, comenzando por la pantorrilla para luego pasar a las rodillas,siguiendo su camino hasta los muslos. Luego acariciaba sus glúteos y finalmente su mano se posó en la entrepierna de Hikari. Aquella mano que tanto placer le estaba causando a Hikari trazaba círculos, iba de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo en su entrepierna. Hasta que al fin introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Hikari lanzó un largo jadeo, seguido de un largo gemido.

Hikari estaba disfrutando de todas estas nuevas sensaciones. Ella estaba acariciando el cuerpo de su amante a su antojo. El torso, el trasero y el miembro viril, eran sus zonas favoritas.

-Voy a entrar en tu cuerpo Hikari, quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te haga mía.- Le pidió Kei.

-Sí Kei.- Le respondió ella entre jadeos.

Hikari abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara. En ese momento Kei se estaba introduciendo dentro de ella. Hikari lanzó un quejido de dolor, Kei gozaba y a la vez sufría por causarle dolor. Para tranquilizarla volvió a besarla en la boca.

-Hikari espera un poco y te acostumbrarás a mi forma.- Le dijo Kei.

-Es-está b-bien.- Tartamudeó ella.

Luego de unos minutos Kei le preguntó: -¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

A lo que ella respondió después de pensarlo cuidadosamente: -Sí.

Siguieron con esto durante unas horas más y después se durmieron juntos y abrazados, vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio.


	6. Las Buenas Nuevas

****Agradecimientos a Artemisa275; sakurahanurom; Princess Aidil; Sakura1023; akaiandaoi; Rosalie BittersweetCullen; ogba95; Camy-Akari; mirty love y KeyTen00 por seguirme en este fic ^^

**Capítulo 6: Las buenas nuevas.**

A la mañana siguiente Alice (la sirvienta de Hikari) fue a entrar a la habitación a despertar a su ama, cuando la encontró durmiendo con el amo Kei. Se fue silenciosamente por donde había venido y los dejó dormir unos minutos más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En ese momento Hikari acababa de abrir los ojos, y recién le estaban llegando las imágenes de la noche anterior con Kei. Su propuesta, la hermosa noche juntos, el que ya sea de ella. Todo eso la ponía muy contenta y de buen humor. Sólo había un pequeño problema, no se habían protegido. Bueno (pensó) por una vez no me voy a quedar embarazada. Eso era lo que ella creía.

Se decidió a despertar a su príncipe con un beso en los labios. Él se despertó, y le devolvió el beso, después le preguntó: -¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche?

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- Le contestó ella.

-Qué bueno, porque para mí también lo fue.- Le dijo él.- Ahora sin embargo debemos levantarnos, bañarnos, vestirnos y bajar a desayunar o los demás notarán nuestra falta.

-Sí.

Kei se marchó a su habitación a bañarse, mientras Hikari entraba en la ducha que tenía su cuarto. Luego de bañarse cayó en la cuenta de que Alice había estado allí y le había dejado para vestirse una bonita minifalda azul, con detalles en celeste. Una musculosa banca con escote redondo y detalles también en celeste, la casaca iba a juego con la minifalda. Y los zapatos eran unas chatitas azules. Alice apareció al cabo de un rato cuando Hikari ya había terminado de vestirse, con accesorios para el pelo. El peinado de Hikari fue una media colita inclinada hacia el costado.

Cuando Alice estaba dando los últimos retoques al peinado de Hikari, tocaron la puerta y ésta terminó con Hikari y fue a abrir. Se encontró con Kei, que había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse. Estaba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta negra con blanco y un jean de color oscuro, con unos championes negros.

-¿Hikari estás lista para bajar?- Le preguntó Kei.

-Sí, ¿bajamos juntos?- Dijo ella.

-Claro, quiero avisar a todo el mundo que te vas a casar conmigo hoy mismo.- Le respondió él.

-¿Tan pronto?- Le preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Sí, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Bajamos?- Dijo Kei.

-Sí.- Contestó Hikari, ya no tan roja.

Salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano. Al pasar por el pasillo Kei le dijo a Hikari en el oído: -Estás hermosa.

Ella le respondió: -Gracias.

Llegaron al comedor donde todos estaban desayunando, inclusive su abuelo.

Al llegar Ryuu les dijo: -Buen día Kei, Hikari. Qué raro hayan sido ustedes los últimos en levantarse. Eso es algo que se puede esperar de Tadashi,pero no de ustedes.

-Oye, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?- Dijo Tadashi.

Todos se rieron, incluso Tadashi.

-Sí, es algo inusual pero sucedió. A propósito, debo comunicarles algo. Abuelo, esto es algo que tú también debes escuchar.- Dijo Kei

Todos cambiaron sus expresiones y se pusieron serios.

-Me voy a casar.- Dijo Kei con una sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron pero se callaron, se veían venir lo siguiente. Todos excepto el abuelo de Kei que le preguntó: -¿Con quién?

-Con la persona que en este momento me acompaña, Hanazono Hikari.- Respondió Kei.

-Muy bien por mi parte siempre y cuando eso no interfiera con tus trabajos en las oficinas.-Dijo el señor Takishima.

-No interferirá, lo prometo.- Contestó Kei.

Luego todos sus amigos los felicitaron.

Continuará...

Autora: Lamento demorar tato en actualizar, es que tengo... NOVIO NUEVO! :D Y lo amo más que a mi vida y me cuesta pensar en algo que no sea el. Pero empezó a trabajar y no lo veo casi nunca, hoy viene para casa y le pedí aun amigo que se está quedando en mi casa (vivo con mi hermano menor y mi madre) que distraiga al pendejito de mi hermano para que no me rompa las pelotas cuando esté con Mati 3 Bueno, eso era lo que tenía para decirles :3 Eso y que las quiero a todas :3

Respuesta a los reviews:

Guest: Aquí el siguiente cap :D

Camy-Akari: Me alegro que te haya sorprendido :3 Pues sigue leyendo! Si se casan *w*

Rosalie BittersweetCullen: Si, la primera vez siempre es de recordar, sea romántica o no :3 Mis fics crean lo que  
para mi debería haber sido el final de la historia, aunque tal vez no tan perver xD

Yanne Minna-san! (~°w°)~


	7. Las Fiestas

Aquí el nuevo cap y de nuevo agradecimientos a Artemisa275; sakurahanurom; Princess Aidil; Sakura1023; akaiandaoi; Rosalie BittersweetCullen; ogba95; Camy-Akari; mirty love; KeyTen00.

**Capítulo 7: Las Fiestas.**

Parecía tan lejana aquella fecha en la que Kei y ella habían anunciado su compromiso a todos, a pesar de sólo haber pasado dos meses.

En esto pensaba Hikari mientras iban llamando a los alumnos de su academia a recibir sus diplomas para después graduarse. Ya estaban en la graduación, después de la entrega de diplomas habría una fiesta en la escuela de estilo tradicional con yukatas y todo.

Acababan de llamar a uno de sus amigos a la entrega de diplomas, ése era Ryuu. Después de unos cuantos alumnos siguió Hikari, luego Tadashi, Jun, Megumi, Kei y por último Akira.

Luego de que todos los alumnos hubieron recibido sus diplomas las chicas fueron a ponerse cada una sus respectivas yukatas, y los hombres las suyas. Al rato salieron los chicos, las yukatas de ellos no eran estampadas, la de Kei era de color azul, la de Tadashi marrón oscuro, la de Jun besh y la de Ryuu de color verde. Minutos más tarde salieron las chicas, sus yukatas si eran estampadas, la de Hikari era roja con flores amarillas, la de Akira lila con pajaritos en violeta y la de Megumi besh con abanicos marrón oscuro.

Todos se divirtieron en esa fiesta, bailaron, comieron y participaron en los puestos de juegos.

Hikari estaba un poco nerviosa pues su boda con Kei estaba planeada para dentro de menos de un mes. Ya tenían casi todo listo, solo faltaban los últimos retoques a su vestido de novia (pues su boda iba a ser por iglesia), y el catering. Los vestidos de sus damas de compañía ya estaban casi terminados, serían todos de color celeste claro. Sus damas de honor serían Akira, Megumi y Sakura. Hikari estaba nerviosa sobre todo por hacer el ridículo en frente de todos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hikari se estaba poniendo su vestido de novia, parecía que había sido ayer cuando se graduaron, hoy ya estaban en la fecha prevista de la boda. Le estaban dando los últimos toques a su vestido. Su ramo sería un conjunto de Hibiscos y Camelias. En media hora comenzaría la ceremonia. En ese momento una limusina había llegado a recogerla para llevarla a la iglesia.

Ya estaba saliendo de su casa (allí se estaba cambiando), junto con su padre (éste se había quedado con ella pues sería quien la entregaría al novio). Sus damas de honor junto con su madre, Kei y los demás invitados ya estaban en la iglesia, esperando a la novia.

Mientras Hikari pensaba en todas las personas que estarían esperando por ella, tenía cada vez más nervios, y últimamente había tenido mareos y vómitos. Pero hoy se sentía bastante bien. Tendría que programar una visita con el médico para cuando volviera de su luna de miel a Hawaii.

En todo esto pensaba Hikari cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban abriendo la puerta para bajar de la limusina y entrar a la iglesia. Se juntó con Chitose Saiga (el hermano menor de Yahiro) y con Sui Takishima (el hermano menor de Kei), quienes serían los que les sostendrían la cola del vestido. Entró en la iglesia y notó como toda la gente se paraba y se la quedaba mirando, escuchaba la marcha nupcial. Pero en un determinado momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kei y ya no los pudo apartar. Ya no le importó nada, se olvidó de sus nervios, de sus malestares pasados. Nada importaba ya, lo único existente para ella era que Kei la estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba caminando del brazo de su padre, quien en ese momento estaba llorando de tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo,de tristeza al tener que despedirse de su hija, y de felicidad al saber que se casaba con un rico. La madre también lloraba de alegría al ver a su hija casada con el hombre al que ella amaba, y también de sacársela, para que así no siga rompiendo cosas en la casa.

Llegaron a la altura de Kei, y el señor Hanazono le entregó a Kei a Hikari.

-Espero que la cuides con tu vida, porque es mi más grande tesoro y orgullo.-Dijo el señor Hanazono.

-Así lo haré, se lo prometo.- Le contestó Kei. Dirigiéndose a Hikari la dijo: -Estás muy hermosa.

-Mu-much-muchas gra-gracias. Igu-igual tú.- Le respondió ella.

Empezó la ceremonia. El padre empezó a hablar, a decir los términos del casamiento. Le preguntó a Kei si aceptaba a Hikari como esposa, a lo que él contestó "sí acepto", lo mismo le preguntó a Hikari, y ella contestó diciendo lo mismo que él. El padre al final dijo: -Por los poderes que han sido conferidos a mi persona, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y así fue, Kei la besó, pero no fue un beso tranquilo y romántico, más bien fue uno apasionado, exigente, un beso que se posesionaba de la boca de la chica, un beso que no pensaba y no quería dejarla ir. Al final de mala gana la soltó para recibir las felicitaciones de los invitados.

Ambos salieron juntos de la iglesia y se dirigieron a la casa de Kei (que era la que quedaba más cerca de la iglesia), a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la fiesta que habría después de la boda.

Hikari salió a eso de los 10 minutos con un vestido blanco con detalles y volados en color amarillo dorado. Kei había mandado a hacer ese vestido en especial porque quería que Hikari utilizara en la fiesta de ese día tan especial un vestido que tuviera algo que ver con el nombre de Hikari. El nombre de ésta significaba "luz". El vestido hacía que la luz jugara de tal manera en el vestido de la muchacha, que parecía que ésta tuviera un aura mágica, además los colores eran los de la luz a distintas horas del día, blanca como es casi todo el tiempo, y amarilla como es al atardecer.

Al llegar fueron recibiendo muchos presentes por su boda, después bailaron con todos los presentes y a eso de las 8 de la noche subieron a otra limusina distinta a la que llevó a Hikari a la iglesia, la cual los llevaría al aeropuerto, y de ahí tomarían un jet privado que los llevaría a Hawaii y de ahí se hospedarían en la villa que Ryuu les prestó para que estuvieran solos. Duraría dos semanas, tal ves más o tal ves menos.

Continuará...

Respuesta a los reviews:

KeyTen00: Estoy super enfermita :C Pero me esfuerzo por actualizar :D Espero que lo hayas disfrutado w

Camy-Akari: Aquí el siguiente cap :D Espero que este también sea Kawaii :3

Bye bye, saludos a todas mis lectoras y que pasen bien :3

Bye bye~ (~°w°)~


	8. Capítulo 8: La Luna de Miel y una Grata

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssscuuuuulp eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ;-;

Se que aunque me disculpe por siglos no me perdonarán ;-; Me lo merezco u.u He tenido muchos inconvenientes, desde problemas de enfermedad, sentimentales, hasta problemas con maniáticos-pervertidos sexuales -.-U Si, tengo un acosador que quiere deshacerse de mis amigos para que me vea obligada a estar a su lado, genial no? :'D (?)

Encima mi pc está rota (ahora se arregló solita por suerte) pero voy a tener que formatearla -.- pobrecita ;-;

El liceo me está matando ;-; Ya no quiero x.x

Bueno, prometo que para compensar el tiempo desde la última actualización (no pensé que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo ;-;) voy a subir d caps por semana, es una promesa, y yo cumplo lo que prometo.

Respondo a los reviews más abajo, y ahora sin más los dejo seguir la lectura~ ^^

**Capítulo 8: La luna de miel y una grata sorpresa.**

Al llegar a la villa de Ryuu de Hawaii lo primero que hicieron fue dividirse y acomodar todo, luego Hikari fue a desempacar y ordenar la ropa de ambos en el mismo cuarto, mientras que Kei veía que ingredientes había en la heladera y en la alacena para hacer algo de comer, para recuperar energías después de un viaje tan largo, y también para que ambos estuvieran preparados para la larga noche que les esperaba. A eso de una hora después empezaron a comer sandwiches de frutas con bolas de arroz que Kei había preparado. Luego de eso fueron a la habitación de ambos.

Al llegar Kei tomó por sorpresa a Hikari por detrás, y ésta lanzó un gritito de susto, luego le preguntó algo indignada y enojada: -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Cielos.

-Tomo a mi mujer en pleno sentido de la palabra.

-¿No pudiste ser un poco más delicado?- Le preguntó ella.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.- Le respondió él.- Pero por ahora...- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y la arrastraba con él.

-¿Por ahora qué?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Por ahora quiero volver a poseer a mi mujer.- Le respondió él. En ese momento la estaba tirando a la cama, (ella seguía con el vestido de le fiesta de la tarde puesto), y se ponía encima de ella.

-Pero que apurado estás.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, pues él estaba bajando el escote del vestido con los labios, mientras besaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Llegó el momento en el que el escote no bajaba más, todavía no había llegado a descubrir la aureola ni los pezones de los senos de Hikari.

-Parece ser que llegó el momento de desprender el vestido, ¿no?- Le dijo Kei a Hikari.

-Sí.- Le contestó ella sonriendo.

Kei empezó a bajarle el cierre de la parte de atrás a Hikari, le desató el pequeño moño que llevaba en la parte trasera, y luego empezó a sacárselo despacio, demorando lo más posible cada movimiento, hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. En cambio ella ya le había sacado la camisa (él se había cambiado para cocinar), y se estaba ocupando con bastante dificultad de sus jeans. Hasta que Kei luego de sacarle el vestido (y llevarse una sorpresa al notar que Hikari llevaba unas medias porta ligas enganchadas a las braguitas de color dorado), acudió en su ayuda. El se desabrochó los botones del pantalón y se los sacó quedando sólo en slip. Mientras que Hikari por su parte sólo tenía puestas las braguitas con las medias.

Luego de a poco Kei se sacó el slip y le sacó a Hikari las medias y las bragas y pasaron al acto más importante. Kei acariciaba con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Hikari, recorriendo cada centímetro, inspeccionando cada hoyo. Hasta que una de sus manos bajó hasta la entrepierna de Hikari y se metió despacio dentro de ella, Hikari lanzó un grito de sorpresa y excitación a la vez. Kei movía los dedos dentro de Hikari a su antojo, mientras ésta no paraba de lanzar gemidos de excitación. Mientras su mano ejecutaba todos esos atrevidos movimientos adentro de Hikari, la lengua de Kei hacía lo mismo en la boca de la chica. Luego de unos minutos Kei sacó los dedos de dentro de Hikari unos segundos para enseguida volver a meterse otra vez, pero esta vez fue su miembro viril quien lo hizo.

Mientras Kei hacía todo esto, Hikari se aferraba a la espalda de éste, y gemía sin parar. De vez en cuando podía acariciar el cuerpo de su amante y ahora marido, todavía le costaba creer que ése hombre fuera suyo de por vida.

Se durmieron al cabo de más o menos una hora. Se levantaron a distintas horas, el primero fue Kei a eso de las 10:30 am. Se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, para él y para ella. Luego de media hora de estar cocinando se fue con la bandeja con los desayunos al cuarto. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar que Hikari ya se había levantado. La buscó por todos lados y la encontró en el baño, Hikari estaba inclinada en el váter, vomitando, también estaba muy pálida. Kei se acercó corriendo y le preguntó: -¿Hikari estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?.

-Hace días que estoy mareada y con vómitos, debe ser una gripe o una gastroenterocolítis. Nada grave. Estoy bien.- Le respondió ella.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?- Le dijo algo preocupado Kei.

-Sí. En unos días se me pasará. Ya me siento un poco mejor.- Le contestó Hikari.

-¿Crees estar lo suficientemente bien como para ir hasta la cama?- Le preguntó Kei.

-Sí, ya me levanto.- Le respondió Hikari. Pero al pararse se volvió a marear, y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Parece que todavía no estás del todo bien.- Luego de decir esto Kei la tomó con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y la transportó lentamente hasta la cama. Después de dejarla en ella le acercó una palangana por si le volvían los vómitos.

-¿Hikari, hace cuánto que tienes estos síntomas?- Le preguntó Kei.

-Creo que hace como una semana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió Hikari.

-Por nada en especial.- Le mintió Kei.- Ahora duérmete, voy a llamar a un doctor y te despertaré cuando el llegue.

-¿Para qué un médico? En serio que no es nada grave Kei.- Dijo ella.

-Aún si no es nada importante es mejor sacarse la duda ¿no?- Le preguntó Kei.

-Sí.- Le respondió ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al cabo de una hora y media llegó un doctor de radio. Kei lo guió hasta la alcoba en que el y Hikari dormían. Entró junto con el doctor para despertar a Hikari. Luego de hacer esto salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala de estar. Al cabo de media hora salió el doctor, le indicó que se acercara, Kei se paró del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se fue a juntar con el médico.

-Todavía tengo que llevar a analizar algunas cosas que su mujer me dio, pero podría decirle casi al 100% seguro que su mujer está embarazada. Felicitaciones.- Dijo el médico.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Está seguro de lo que dice doctor?- Preguntó Kei al médico.

-Como le dije, todavía faltan algunos exámenes médicos, pero puede apostar lo que quiera a que su mujer está embarazada.- Respondió el doctor.

-Gracias, muchas gracias doctor. Déjeme que lo acompañe hasta la puerta.- Dijo Kei.

-No pasa nada muchacho. Pero una cosa, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿No eres muy joven para estar casado?- Preguntó el doctor.

-Lo parezco, pero en realidad tengo 19 años.- Respondió Kei.

-A con razón, bueno me voy y disculpa por preguntarte esas cosas.- Dijo el médico.

-No, no pasa nada. Muchas gracias.- Contestó Kei.

Luego de eso el doctor se fue. Kei se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, para ver a Hikari parada frente a la ventana contemplando el cielo azul, y el sol brillando en todo su esplendor. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que Hikari estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras señorita número dos? Bueno aunque ahora creo que debería llamarte señora número dos.- Dijo Kei abrazándola alrededor de la cintura.

-No me llames señorita ni señora número dos.-Le contestó Hikari con una venita en la cabeza.

-Está bien, sólo estaba bromeando, no tienes porque enfadarte.- Dijo Kei con una sonrisa.

Hikari ya más tranquila le dijo: -Yo ya suponía que estaba embarazada, pero lo peor es que no quería quedar embarazada. Todavía no se si estoy preparada para tener un hijo y criarlo como debo. Además no sabía como te caería esta noticia.- Le respondió Hikari.

-A mí me encanta esa noticia.- Dijo Kei. Hikari se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Me encantaría criar un hijo juntos, me gustaría expandir nuestra familia. En cuanto a la de estar preparada, yo te ayudaré en todo, lo prometo.

-Pero tu estarás ocupado con las empresas, y yo estaré trabajando también probablemente. Por lo que nuestro hijo estará solo la mayor parte del tiempo.- Refutó Hikari.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga la misma infancia que yo. Los dos trabajaremos, pero serán pocas horas al día, a ti te instalaré en algunas de las empresas de mi familia, a la cabeza, como directora. Y podrás trabajar en ellas desde la casa, yo haré lo mismo que tú, así los dos estaremos para nuestro hijo cuando nos necesite. ¿Te parece bien?- Le dijo Kei.

-Si tu crees que yo estoy preparada para cumplir con ese rol por mí está bien.- Contestó Hikari sonriendo.

-Claro que sí. Cualquier duda que tengas cuando estés al mando de las empresas. Y ante cualquier problema que se nos cruce en el camino sabremos arreglarlo como familia.- Dijo Kei.

-Sí.- Hikari dejó de preocuparse, se dijo que Kei tenía razón. Juntos serían capaces de cualquier cosa.

Dicho esto siguieron disfrutando de la luna de miel.

Continuará...

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Camy-Akari: Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aquí tienes otro capi :3 Disculpa que no haya podido actualizar antes  
u.u

KeyTen00: No me merezco esas gracias u.u Soy demasiado pelotuda, tonta, boba, idiota y muchos otros insultos  
u.u  
Gracias, me pone muy feliz que la gente me cuide, o se "preocupe". Por suerte ya estoy mejor ^^  
Prometo actualizar más rápido ;-;

Akaiandaoi: No te disculpes, no pasa nada, soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón por no actualizar antes ;-;  
Aquí tienes otro capi :3 Y no es necesario que escribas, siempre y cuando la gente lea, soy feliz ^^

natsuko: Perdón la demora! Pero ya está aquí :3 En cuanto a Kei, parece que se lo tomó mejor que Hikari  
no? xD

Souchan: Perdón la demora ;-; La cara de Kei no fue lo que tod s esperábamos creo, pero todavía falta la cara de  
Akira! Siento que cuando se entere armará mucho estruendo xD

: Perdón la demora! ;-; Muchas gracias, me alegra y me alaga que me pongas en favoritos :3  
Seeeeeeeee, esas frases me mataron, pero bien sabemos que los padres de Hikari son así xD

KarO Omikami: Disculpa la demora ;-;  
Y por cierto... No sabemos si será pequeño o pequeña todavía, no saques conclusiones apresuradas  
;)

galletitaendulzadaconsplenda: 1)Disculpa la demora ;-;  
2)Amo tu pen-name xD  
3)Espero que tu interés no haya disminuido, pero en el caso de que lo haya hecho,  
me encargaré de que vuelva ;)

Sakura1023: Disculpame por la demora! T^T Me alegra que te gustase tanto la historia que la hayas releído ^^  
Parece que Kei fue más astuto que Hikari (de nuevo xD).

Guest: Disculpa la demora y aquí tienes tu conti :3

tiny: Disculpame por la demora, pero aquí tienes otro capi :3 Espero que sea igual de interesante que los anteriores  
:D

MisakiloveUsui: Gomene por la demora, pero aquí tienes tu conti! Espero que te guste! :3

anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Genial tu nombre (?)  
Disculpame por la demora, no fue mi intención decepcionarlos u.u Espero que  
aún así sigas leyendo, la historia no tiene la culpa, la tengo yo por ser tan  
baka ;-;

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer! Y gracias a: Artemisa275 - sakurahanurom - Princess Aidil - Sakura1023 - akaiandaoi - Rosalie BittersweetCullen - ogba95 - Camy-Akari - mirty love - KeyTen00 - natsuko - Souchan - Mara22 - - KarO Omikami - galletitaendulzadaconsplenda - anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - MisakiloveUsui - tiny - BegoBarrientos

Hasta el próximo cap~


	9. Capítulo 9: De Vuelta a Casa

Sorpresita sorpresón! :3 Otro capi para que disfruten y me perdonen por la demora u.u

No tengo nada particular que decirles a parte de que espero que disfruten el capi :3

Sin más, los dejo leer~ :3

**Capítulo 9: De vuelta a casa.**

Ya en la mansión que Kei había comprado (con lo que ganaba en las empresas en las que trabajaba), para Hikari y para él, lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue ducharse (juntos por supuesto). Después se juntaron a comer con los familiares que habían querido esperarlos luego de que hubieran vuelto de la luna de miel (ellos notaban algo raro en Hikari pero no se daban cuenta de qué era). Luego misteriosamente desaparecieron en su alcoba. Juntos empezaron a preparar el baby-shower de su hijo en camino. Hikari empezó con las invitaciones, mientras Kei se encargaba de todas las llamadas para el catering, reporteros (la noticia que darían sería una gran conmoción a nivel de Japón), etc. Luego Kei se fue a hablar con la servidumbre sobre la fiesta próxima que se haría dentro de dos semanas, para cuando Hikari ya estuviera de cuatro meses, y ya estuviera mejor de los mareos y vómitos. Hikari se había ido a acostar pues se había sentido un poco cansada y mareada (ella no había querido acostarse, pero Kei le ganó el debate al levantarla en los brazos y depositarla en la cama, y darle un beso muy persuasivo). Kei se terminó de encargar de todo, hasta de mandar las invitaciones, Hikari y él cuidaron de que las invitaciones no dijeran ni una palabra sobre de qué sería la fiesta, ni cual sería el motivo principal de dicha fiesta. Las invitaciones dirían que es una reunión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día de la fiesta.

Las parejas que ya habían llegado eran: Yahiro y Megumi, Jun y Sakura y Ryuu (aunque sólo). Faltaban por llegar Tadashi y Akira. La fiesta hacia media hora que había comenzado cuando llegaron éstos dos. Los reporteros habían sido los primeros en llegar.

Toda la gente que estaba en la fiesta se preguntaba de que se trataría la fiesta. Los medios habían ido porque se sabía que cualquier fiesta organizada por algún Takishima sería una noticia importante. Y los demás invitados habían ido porque eran sus amigos, conocidos o familiares.

Al cabo de 20 minutos bajaron Hikari y Kei tomados del brazo. Ella iba ataviada con un vestido lila, con mini estrellitas blancas. Él iba vestido con un traje de smoking negro. Estaban bajando todavía cuando todos los medios y reporteros ya los estaban encerrando en una marea de personas. Hikari se asustó un poco, nunca la habían acosado de tal manera, pero Kei estaba muy tranquilo. Todo lo que se escuchaba eran preguntas como éstas: -¿De qué se trata todo esto, señor Takishima? -¿A qué viene todo este misterio Takishima? -¿Podría decirnos el tópico de ésta reunión? Etc.

-En unos minutos diremos porque quisimos reunirlos a todos de manera tan misteriosa.- Fue lo único que les contestó Kei.- Vamos Hikari.- La transportó a través de la marea humana con mucho cuidado.

-Sí Kei, iremos donde están todos ¿no?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Sí. Quieres que sean los primeros en enterarse ¿no?- Preguntó a su vez Kei a Hikari.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- Le contestó y preguntó a la vez ella.

-Sí, yo también quiero que sean los primeros.

Aproximadamente 2 minutos después llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos de la SA.

-Hola Kei, Hikari, ¿cómo pasaron su luna de miel en mi villa de Hawai?.- Les preguntó Ryuu.

-Excelente, no pudo haber sido mejor. Muchas gracias Ryuu.- Le contestó Hikari.

-Sí muchas gracias Ryuu.- Secundó Kei a Hikari.

-No fue nada, para que están los amigos.- Respondió Ryuu.

Acto seguido Akira apresó entre sus brazos a Hikari y miró con cara de odio a Kei.

-Kei! Ya la tuviste suficiente durante dos semanas, y la tendrás durante toda tu vida esta noche es mía.- Le puntualizó Akira.

Justo cuando Kei iba a decir algo Akira lanzó una exclamación, todos le preguntaron qué había pasado.

-Hikari!

Hikari se mordió los labios, rezó en silencio para que Akira no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Había cambiado de opinión, todavía no quería que sus amigos supieran lo de su hijo en camino, y si la tachaban de apresurada o cualquier otra cosa igual de hiriente. Atemorizada preguntó: -¿Qué pasa Akira?

-Hikari, has subido de peso y te ha crecido un poco la panza ¿no?- Le preguntó Akira.- Kei! No le cuidaste la dieta en su luna de miel!- Le acusó ella.

Hikari casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, pero en ese momento Kei iba a hablar y Hikari tenía que detenerlo.

-De eso se trata- Hikari se había soltado de Akira y se había puesto en puntas de pie y estaba besando a Kei para acallarlo.

-Lo siento chicos debo hablar con Kei unos momentos.- Lo apartó del grupo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todos en especial de Akira.

-¿Hikari, qué estás haciendo? Estaba a punto de contarles nuestra historia.- Le dijo Kei.

-He cambiado de opinión, ¿y si me tachan de algún apodo desagradable?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Hikari son nuestros amigos, nunca lo harían. -Le respondió Kei.

-Pero ¿y si sí?- Preguntó Hikari.

-No lo harán, confía en mí Hikari.- Dijo Kei.

-Está bien.- Aceptó Hikari.

Volvieron con sus amigos. Al llegar Akira se volvió a colgar de Hikari. Pero esta vez presionó demasiado el cuerpo de Hikari, haciendo que ésta lanzara un quejido.

-Lo siento Hikari, no quise hacerte daño, sólo, lo siento.- Se disculpaba Akira sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, pues a decir verdad sólo le había apretado un poco la panza. Akira sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando, pero no sabía que era.

-No importa Akira, fue mi culpa por no decirte mi situación actual.- Todos la miraron y al ver que no decía nada miraron a Kei, a lo que éste dijo: -No se preocupen, ya les diremos nuestra condición actual. Queremos que sean los primeros en enterarse.

Por primera vez en toda la velada Megumi levantó su pizarra y dijo: -¿A que viene todo este suspenso?

-La familia Takishima se va a agrandar.- Dijo Kei.

Ryuu preguntó: -¿Tendrás un hermano?

-No.- Respondió Hikari.

-Entonces sólo queda una opción.- Dijo Akira. -Hikari no me digas que ¿estás embarazada?

-Sí, pronto tendremos un hijo, en menos de siete meses para ser exactos.- Respondió Kei.

-Kei embarazaste a mi Hikari! Mereces la muerte maldito!- Exclamó Akira.

-Ya no es tu Hikari, ahora me pertenece a mí, y algún día debía quedar embarazada, para tener descendencia Takishima.- Le contestó Kei a Akira.

-¿No te parece que te adelantaste un poco bastardo?- Preguntó Akira.

-No considerando que Hikari ya era mía, y que yo la quiero conmigo para siempre, y que lo que me haría más feliz luego de estar casado con ella sería que me diera un hijo.- Contestó con una sonrisa Kei.

Mientras Akira seguía rabiando los demás los estaban felicitando.

-Así que por esto tanto misterio. Era de esperarse de ti y de Hikari.- Dijo Tadashi por primera vez en la noche.

-Bueno si nos disculpan, debemos ir con los reporteros porque sino se enojarán y se irán. Bon permiso.- Dijo Kei.

Reunieron a todos los reporteros y medios, y les dieron la noticia. Hubieron preguntas respondidas astutamente por Hikari y Kei. Luego volvieron con sus amigos, un rato más y al cabo de tres horas de estar juntos se fueron a acostar pues Hikari y Megumi ya estaban un poco cansadas.

Continuará...

Bueno, espero sus reviews (si quieren dejarme alguno) sobre que les pareció el capi, y espero que me sigan leyendo~

Hasta el próximo cap~ :3


End file.
